Club Penguin: The Movie/Transcript/4
Previous - 3 • Next - 5 Rookie: Whoa! Hey! What's going on here? Dot: Looks like the power is off, and we can't see it! (Scene cuts to Herbert and Doctor Skia as the plans is working) Herbert: Looks like the power and security is out, you got the bat? Doctor Skia: (grabs the bat) Got it. (Herbert and Skia enters the Everyday Phoning Facility, then Gary is confused) Gary: What the?! I can't see anything, I almost spilled my only cup of coffee! Herbert: Hello there, Gary. Gary: Who's there? (Skia hits Gary with a bat at his head causing him to get knocked out unconscious) Gary: Oh look, I can see the stars. (falls down) Herbert: Quickly, Skia, we had to get his sleepy body to my hideout. Doctor Skia: Right away, sir. (carries the sleepy Gary) (Scene cuts to the training room as everyone tried to open the door but the door handle is frozen and locked) Paxton: The door is stuck. You got something for us to unlock the door to get out of here? Jet Pack Guy: Well, maybe my jetpack should burn the door that we can get pass. (brings out his jetpack and points at the door) Stay back! (turns on the jet as the flame is burning the door) (Scene cuts to Herbert and Skia, who is still carrying the sleepy Gary, meeting again with Duke and Klutzy) Herbert: Great job, Duke and Klutzy. Thanks for destroying the power. (Klutzy claps his claws happily) Duke: Thanks, but my only fur is mashed when I pulled the switch on by mistake. Herbert: Don't worry about it, your fur will be back to normal anytime soon. Now let's get outta here before those fools would escape first. Doctor Skia: Got it, just gotta set this thing here... (setting his device to get back at Herbert's hideout) and... done! (turns on the device as they teleport back to the hideout) (Scene cuts back to the training room as the door is now burned as it can open easy) Jet Pack Guy: There we go... (realized the other room is destroyed) Dot: It can't be... Rookie: Where's Gary? Paxton: I don't know, Olivia? Olivia: We could split up to find the evidence of how Gary disappeared. (Everyone splited up to find some evidence, until Captain Rockhopper and Cadence found something) Rockhopper: Me lads! I found something! Cadence: Must be some sort of... snow white... fur? Paxton: Darn! I thought the animators have researched for polar bear fur. Olivia: Paxton! Paxton: (realized he broke the fourth wall) Oops! Rookie: Wait a minute! Polar bear fur? Jet Pack Guy: I knew it! It must be that Herbert bear that is up to his old tricks. Aunt Arctic: Oh dear, this cannot be very good. It will be in my newspapers about Herbert P. Bear who kidnapped Gary the Gadget Guy. Sensei: This mission will be very impossible like a ninja to jump easily at the mountains. Dot: Hey! I got an idea. Let's go to Herbert's hideout, save Gary, and destroy Herbert's Machine of Doom. Aunt Arctic: Maybe I could stay at my home, because I don't want to get badly hurt. Paxton: Well, it will be very kind for you to do that. Just go back to your house, and start making those newspapers to tell everyone an important message. Aunt Arctic: Agreed, please make sure that you're alright. Okay? See ya. (runs off to her igloo to make the newspaper) Olivia: We had to get to Herbert's hideout and stop the machine... wait, what's this? (looks at a map on the floor and picks it up) I found a map. (Everyone is looking at the map of the entire Club Penguin Island, but it has a strange building at the top of the mountain) Rookie: It looks like the hideout is at the top of the mountain. I guess that is where Herbert lives. (A screen turns on as The Director of the EPF appears) Director: Greetings, agents. What seems to be the problem? Paxton: Mr. Director, Herbert has kidnapped Gary and is now hiding at his hideout. Director: But how? Paxton: Well, as you can see... (carries the map and showed it to the Director) we had the map that will lead us to Herbert's hideout. Director: Really? Go on, Paxton. Paxton: Okay, so... (The camera zooms into the map at Herbert's hideout, the scene then fades to the hideout as Herbert P. Bear, Doctor Skia, Klutzy and Duke teleport back with Gary) Herbert: Well, this plan is now working. So, the next thing to do on my to-do list is... Oh wait, I just remembered. Guys, you are to put Gary at the bars where he can tell us all about everything. Duke: Right away, sir. (Duke carries Gary and throws him into the bars so he cannot escape, then Gary woke up) Herbert: (whispering to Doctor Skia and Klutzy) Okay, you two had to stay in the shadows when you can walk to the light when I say so. Doctor Skia: (smiles) Agreed sir. (Herbert, Doctor Skia, and Klutzy walk and stay in the shadows) Gary: (groans) What happened? Wait a sec... (looks very carefully, then gets shocked) It can't be. (shouting) HELP!!! I'M STUCK IN PRISON! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! (Duke was sitting in a chair next to Gary who is behind bars in a jail cell) Duke: (annoyed) Oh, shut up, you fool. (smacks Gary on the head) Gary: Ow! That really hurts! Herbert: Good to see you again, Gary. (Herbert is in the shadows then he walk to the light and revealed himself) Gary: (gasps) Herbert! What do you want from me? Herbert: Oh, just only doing my plans, like the old times that I failed every-time. But I had something that you might know about. Gary: Who? Herbert: Right then. Will you come down here? (Klutzy walks to the light, making Gary confused) Gary: Your pet or even sidekick? Herbert: (faceplam) No it's not that, Doctor. (Doctor Skia walks to the light, then Gary is surprised and shocked) Gary: Doctor Skia?! Doctor Skia: Good to see you, partner. It's been a long time when you first betrayed me for some reason. Gary: But, but I thought you disappeared in the dangerous snow storm because I lost my only partner. Doctor Skia: True, but I survived in the cave with my warm coat. After the storm was gone, I was at the Clock Tower when I visit Herbert. He said he needs his help. Gary: Really? So, why do you want to help Herbert make this... heating-ray thing with Weasel? Duke: It's Weselton... I mean Weaselton. Gary: Okay then, "Weaselton", now where was I? Herbert: About my plans? Gary: Right then, you'll never complete it! My agents will come inside your cave and find you, and they'll arrest you! Herbert: (laughing) Oh, that was so cute, but I will continue on building and completing my machine, and soon, once I have the solar energy charged into my heating ray, which is solar-powered by the way, the snow... and the entire Antarctic island of Club Penguin... will... be... NO MORE! (laughing madly) (Gary was feeling worried about this, later scene fades back to the heroes) Director: I see, so maybe, you had to go to the forest to find something. Something that is wild. Jet Pack Guy: You mean... we can go to the wild forest to find something wild, like puffles? Director: Yes, many puffles are the most harmless creatures in the Club Penguin Island. Olivia: Aww!! I really loved those puffles, they are the ones that I wanted. Director: Careful there, Olivia, we had to focus on our important mission. But you can only look at them, and when the mission is said and done, and possibly completed, you can get a puffle... if you like. Olivia: Okay, thank you, sir. Director: Don't mention it. Okay, guys, that's all you have to do. Plus, I have sent you these two boxes that you can have in case of emergencies. Good luck on your mission, guys! (realized that someone is breaking down the door) Oh shoot! I think someone's at the door... (Suddenly, the Director screams and the screen began to appear fuzzy) Olivia: Director! DIRECTOR! We're losing your signal! Paxton: What happened? Olivia: I don't know. Rockhopper: Great! First, Herbert kidnapped Gary, and now the Director. Being kidnapped, taken to, and being behind bars at Herbert's hideout as his slave is even worse than getting stuck in Davy Jones' Locker. Sensei: Now, no need to panic. We had to follow our mission from the Director. The first part of the mission is... we have to enter the forest that is populated by Puffles. Paxton: True, because Olivia wants to have a puffle. Olivia: So if we complete the mission, I'm going to get a free puffle and my dream will come true. Dot: Well, let's give a try. Guys, it's time to go to the forest, and we will get to the hideout in no time. Let's go! Previous - 3 • Next - 5 Category:Transcripts